Akatsuki's Call
by HiroyukiSaya
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday, and every ninja in Konoha is invited to her party. Prepare for games, dancing, and fun! But when the Akatsuki suddenly crash the party and attempt to kidnap a certain party guest, everything goes wrong. -currently on hiatus-AkatxOC
1. Prelude

**Welcome to the story of Hayashi Saya, a non-academy ninja whose origin is unknown. Although it's about an OC, please consider reading if you're into:**

**Akatsuki**

**Akatsuki Romance**

**Funny situations with the main characters of Naruto**

**Slight Angst/Mystery**

**Action**

**The whole Search and Rescue concept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I like him very much.**

* * *

Background/Explanation

Hayashi Saya is a girl about the same age as Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

After she was born, Saya was left in the Konoha memorial meadow where the names of fallen heroes had been engraved into a large stone. She was found by none other than Hatake Kakashi.

The Uchiha clan was the only one willing to take care of her, so she grew to be close friends with both Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku and Mikoto adored her more and more as she grew, and hoped that she would become Itachi's bride in the future. Because of their affection, Fugaku and Mikoto would not allow Saya to become a ninja, but still allowed Itachi to train her physically.

After the massacre of the Uchiha clan, however, everything changed. Itachi was gone, Sasuke changed drastically, and Saya became determined to become a ninja. Because it was too late to start at the academy, Saya was taught privately by Hatake Kakashi, who naturally had affection for her ever since he first found her, and became a genin through his recommendation for her to take the genin test.

She was not allowed to take the chuunin exam because she had no teammates. However, she watched the third exam and participated in the protection of Konoha.

The story starts after the attack on Konoha and the funeral, but before Itachi's return.

**Saya's POV**

"Saya!" a familiar voice called. I turned around and spotted my friend Haruno Sakura sprinting towards me with the morning breeze.

"Oh, Sakura." I replied, smiling.

"Good morning!" she said, returning the smile. "Listen, it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm throwing a party on Saturday. The place is behind my house; you know how there's a huge space between my house and the other neighborhood! It's a dance party, and since the disaster from the Chuunin Exams is finally over, I thought I could have a party for two reasons so more people will come." she winked. "It's gonna be a blast, so don't miss it, okay?"

"Shouldn't we be, I don't know, rebuilding Konoha, for example?" It was a joke, but I couldn't help but grimace at the sound of 'dance party.'

She seemed to take the hint. "There won't be just dancing," she explained. "There will be food, games, contests, and even a talent show! So you better come!"

"I know." I said, not really having a choice. I liked Sakura, but her enthusiasm for some things were excessive.

She waved and started walking to another group of girls to discuss her party with. But then she turned around and called to me again.

"I almost forgot!" she shouted. "It's a formal dance party, so wear a dress, okay?"

I stared back at her.

Oh dear.

Walking to the training grounds, I wondered how I was ever going to learn how to dance, buy a dress, and think of a present to give her in three days.

Sitting down in the middle of my favorite small meadow deep inside the forest, I sighed and tried picturing myself in a dress. Then, it came to me. With a look of dismay on my face, I remembered Mikoto-san forcing me into a kimono every holiday when I was younger.

"What's with that face so early in the morning?" a familiar voice said from behind me. Already knowing who it was, I stood and held one arm in protection of my vitals, the other reaching in my weapon pouch.

I turned around but he side-kicked my legs and I lost balance. My hands were forced onto the ground as I lay on my back. Uchiha Sasuke was on top of me, gripping a kunai at my throat. I just stared into his dark eyes, his loose, black-blue bangs nearly grazing my face.

"It's not like you to be absentminded, either." he observed as he retreated and I stood up.

"It's Sakura's party." I replied, sitting down again on the grass.

"Oh, that." his face calmed as he sat down next to me. "I wasn't invited."

"What?" I said in shock. Sakura liked Sasuke for a long time, and she always made excuses for them to be together.

"Yet." he finished, lying down on his back. "She approached me twice, but she backed away in embarrassment both times."

"I see." I replied, understanding. "Poor Sakura."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You feel sorry for _her_?"

"Well, since I already worry too much about you," I said, picking a flower and dropping it on his jacket. "I have to meet Kakashi. See you later."

**Kakashi's POV**

As Saya approached the training grounds for morning training, I was in awe again of how much she had grown. When I had first found her, lying in front of Obito's name, I almost mistook her for being a reincarnation of him. Her large, red eyes resembled the Sharingan, but were softer, milder. Her black hair and complexion were both similar to Obito's, and she gazed at Kakashi, only fourteen then, and smiled.

Even though her resemblance to Obito was gone now, I couldn't help but be reminded of him whenever I looked at her. Now her hair was short and shaped her face, with an almost boyish untidiness, but had a deliberate elegance. She had grown into a developing, but lithe slim bodu with an angular figure. Her eyes, still large and red as ever, were now surrounded by dark eyelashes beneath her shining forehead protector.

"Why are you dozing off?" she asked in her sincere, mellow, and yet lively voice.

Returning to the moment, I grinned and said, "Let's get started."

**Saya's POV**

The next day at around the same time, I saw Sakura with Ino and a few other girls giggling about Sakura's party. A mix of unorganized conversation flooded my ears.

"Did you invite Sasuke yet?"

"Um... not yet, but--"

"What? Ask him now!"

"He's right over there!"

"I'm not going if he's not!"

"But--"

"Invite him!"

"Oh, alright."

Walking on, I shook the matter off of my mind; I had promised to train with Naruto today, and I was already a bit late.

Sighing, I stopped as I spotted the look on Sakura's face as she approached Sasuke. She was practically shaking.

"Sasuke!" she said, smiling nervously. "I'm having a dance party on Saturday and the guys are going to wear tuxes. It's to celebrate my birthday and the end of the Konoha attack, so I thought we could take it easy for a day before returning to missions again. I figured... it's what the Hokage would want us to do, to cheer everyone up. Do you want to come?"

Oh wow. She's good. She didn't even need my help.

However, he was still hesitant, so I motioned for him to notice me.

My eyes were all I needed to send him the message. He looked back at me, restrained.

"Alright," he said.

Her face lit up. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"That's great!" she said, trying to suppress her happiness as he walked away.

Smiling to myself, I turned around and started walking to the training grounds where I would meet Naruto.

I spotted Naruto throwing knives at targets nailed to trees in the forest. I smiled at his gradual progress; he was improving every day.

"Nice," I commented as he hit the three targets in one shot.

"Saya-chan!" he said. "You're late."

"Sorry," I replied. "I had to--uh, meet up with a few people."

"Are you going to Sakura's party?" he said suddenly, tossing another kunai.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yup." he motioned for me to practice fighting with him. "I'm going to ask Sakura to dance." I blocked his attempted punches.

"Really?" I asked as I swung my leg to side-kick him, but he dodged.

"Yeah, and I already have her present." he said, taking a green-stoned bracelet out of his pocket. Engraved into the shining silver was the word "SAKURA".

"It's pure jade," he explained. "I got that to match her eyes."

"It's beautiful," I said, holding the trinket up to the light where it sparkled. "She'll love it."

He smiled widely at me and asked, "Who are you going to ask to dance?"

"Oh. Well...." I haven't given a single thought about that.

"Well, if you're not gonna ask someone, someone will ask you." he made a sheepish face and kicked, but I did a back hand spring to avoid it.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, trying to punch him.

"Come on," he said. "Half of the guys will want to get to know you. All of them think you're mysterious because you're a ninja who never went to the academy, and you're smart."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He grabbed my arm and I twisted and side-chopped him with my hand.

"Ow, that hurt." he said, clutching his gut.

"That's the point," I said, pinning him down and grabbing his neck. He started choking.

"Okay, okay, you win." he said. I let go. "I went easy on you. I don't want to hurt a girl."

"Oh really?" I challenged, raising my hands once again.

* * *

**Introduction was partially to show that even though Saya didn't participate in the chuunin exam, she still has friends who know her well. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is Sakura's party.**


	2. The Party: Part I

**It feels pretty nice to see that someone is enjoying my story, when I'm just doing it as a hobby.**

**Here is the second installment--**

* * *

The next morning I purchased Sakura's gift from a jewelry shop. The small case contained a pair of silver hoop earrings with pink diamonds dangling in the middle. Smiling at the pink, sparkle, and femininity of the jewelry, I knew that Sakura would absolutely love it. However, my smiled faded as I reluctantly headed to the shop for gowns and dresses.

Several hours later in my apartment next to Sasuke's, I gazed into the mirror. I untied the forehead protector from my head and placed it in my jacket pocket along with my weapon pouch. I brushed my conditioned hair and grasped the wrapped gift for Sakura. After one last apprehensive look at my reflection, I put on my black jacket and headed to Sakura's house.

The setting in Sakura's backyard was festive. The only sources of light aside from the moon were from the colored crepe lanterns hanging above the many small tables for five. A large space was reserved in the middle of the yard for dancing, and a small stage sat in front of the scenery with large stereo systems and a small orchestra. To the side, a long table was covered with a wide variety of food and drink. Pink and silver balloons were tied to each table, as well as the frame of the stage. A mound of presents sat on and around a table next to the stage and the orchestra played a pleasant, airy tune. I had arrived only twenty minutes late, but it seemed like all of the young genin and chuunin of Konoha were already here. I set down my jacket on a chair at a table where I spotted Naruto's orange jacket.

Sasuke's POV

I was the first to spot Saya enter the dance party. She walked towards me in an ivory slim tea-length dress with a black tulle and black lace underneath. She wore a white silk scarf elegantly around her neck that hung in long straps both in front and in the back of her graceful figure. She wore no jewelry, only a thin silver watch at her wrist. Her hair looked even softer than ever—even though she left it the same as always—and her skin illuminated in the warm glow of the lanterns.

Saya's POV

Finding Sasuke and Naruto by the entrance, I grinned as we made eye contact. Sasuke was wearing a loose, formal black tux jacket with an unbuttoned black vest and a white button-down shirt underneath. His collar was not tucked in, but still tied with a black bow, and he buttoned his sleeve cuffs just below his wrist. His black pants lightly fit his legs, and his bangs were over his face as always, although it seemed to flow along in the wind more freely since he took his forehead protector off. His dark eyes gazed into the night sky as he held his hair back in the evening breeze, his jacket flowing behind him.

I walked over to him but was greeted by Naruto.

"Whoa!" he said, his eyes widening. "Saya, you look great!"

"Did you actually comb your hair?" I asked him, taken aback. His blonde hair was loose due to the absence of his forehead protector, and it looked very attractive now. His hands were in his black pants pockets and he wore a black tux jacket and unbuttoned black vest as well as Sasuke. However, his jacket was loose and his white collar was open and over his black jacket. His cuffs were buttoned and he had no black bow.

He nodded. "It looks nice," I remarked. He must have been going for the "cool" style. Winking at him, I suggested that he go ask Sakura to dance.

I just turned to Sasuke when Sakura walked up to us.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said in delight. She wore a pink, sleeveless dress and her hair was pinned up with sparking barrettes. Instead of her forehead protector in her hair, she wore a silver, diamond tiara. Her ears were decorated with pink diamond studs and her wrists were covered in silver bracelets that jingled when she walked. She wore four-inch pink high-heels that dwarfed my black ones and she decorated her face exquisitely with jazzy mascara, eyeliner, blush, and shimmering eye shadow. She looked very pretty, but only she could manage to pull off that fancy look.

_All she needs are white satin gloves and a diamond necklace_... I thought, imagining her as a princess in my mind.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Naruto said after his speechless pause of gazing at her. He handed her his badly wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday," I replied, smiling and handing her my gift as well. "Thanks for inviting me." I lightly nudged Sasuke.

"Have a nice birthday," she said quickly, lightly tossing her his present. A group of female spectators giggled. Sakura held the gift as if it were a rare treasure. But then again, as I thought about Sasuke's nature, it actually was.

"Naruto, is that really you?" she asked, staring at him. I didn't blame her; he looked completely different and much more mature.

"Yeah," he said, in a cool, laid-back voice that was definitely fake.

Then she gazed at me for a moment. I wondered what was bothering her, but then her eyes averted to Sasuke and gleamed.

"Sasuke! You look very..."

"Sakura!" Ino shouted from the other side of the dance floor. "Happy Birthday!" she ran over and took her away.

Naruto went to follow them and left Sasuke and me alone.

I was thinking of what to say when a pretty girl neither I nor Sasuke had ever spoken to asked to dance with him. He politely refused, saying that he didn't dance.

I laughed at him after she left. He narrowed his eyes at me, but then averted his eyes to something behind me and suddenly started laughing himself. I turned around and saw a good-looking guy walking in our direction, looking at us.

I silently prayed in my head: please tell me he's gay.

I glanced at Sasuke in panic. He grinned and stood aside to observe.

"Hello, beautiful. Would you like to be my date for the evening?" he offered, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry," I was angry at Sasuke, so I didn't have the patience to be polite. The boy frowned and turned away in disbelief.

Sasuke was shaking with laughter by the time the boy walked away.

"This makes us even," he pointed out, smirking. "He's probably five years older than you."

"Stop the teasing," I demanded.

"Teasing?" he asked. "It's called flattery. You should be flattered that a really good-looking senpai* asked to dance with you—"

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru said, walking up from behind Sasuke and looking at me with interest. He was properly wearing his tux; everything was buttoned and his bow was perfectly aligned (his mother probably did it). "Someone older asked Saya to dance? Now that's impressive."

Then a hand grasped my shoulder from behind. "Will you dance with me?" the familiar voice asked in a falsely dramatic manner into my ear. I took the hand and dropped it off of my shoulder.

"Kiba, do you want to die?" I asked, turning my head to him. He started laughing and ran his hand through the top of my head, like I was a child.

"Just kidding, of course." he said, grinning. He was wearing a black tux with his collar open and tucked out like Naruto's. "I have an idea to make this party a bit more fun." He looked at us in anxiety. "Let's make a bet."

Sasuke's POV

"Another one?" Shikamaru said exasperatedly.

"Yup. A bet between the two most attracting people. Who will be asked to dance more: Saya or Sasuke?"

"Don't be stupid," I said. "We're not the most attracting people—"

"I say Saya," Tenten interrupted, approaching us with Lee and Neji. She was wearing a lavender, slim, Chinese Pao dress with an elegant flower design and ribbons tied to her hair. She wore white gloves and a wide, colorful long piece of cloth tied at her waist with a large bow in the back. So far, she was the most oriental-dressed girl so far, and I thought she was really pretty. Lee and Neji both had tuxes that were neatly and appropriately worn, flattering their figures. Lee still had his crutch, but his hair looked nice and slightly windswept.

"No offense, Sasuke, but boys usually ask girls to dance more than girls do, so..." Tenten trailed off and shrugged.

"If my hypothesis is correct, then the one who will most likely have more proposals is Sasuke-kun." Lee concluded, thinking carefully. "There seems to be more of his supporters than Saya's in this crowd tonight."

"It seems like it," Chouji said, arriving with a bag of potato chips. His tux was also unbuttoned and not tucked in, probably for his eating convenience. "But if you look closely, you'll see that there are just as many guys looking at Saya as there are girls for Sasuke. Girls just tend to be more obvious."

We looked around; there were guys glancing over at Saya every few seconds, but they quickly returned to their conversations.

Saya's POV

"I bet 1,000 that Saya wins," Chouji announced.

"1,000 for Sasuke," Kiba said.

"1,000 on Saya," Tenten added, smiling mischievously.

"Okay then, I'll go for Sasuke." said Lee.

"How pointless," said Neji.

"Seriously," Sasuke agreed, not exactly thrilled that he was part of a bet. Shino, who I had just recognized, didn't speak. Looking at him in a tux with his sunglasses somehow reminded me of those suspicious-looking spies walking on the streets at night.

"Alright then!" Kiba exclaimed, ignoring Neji's and Sasuke's remarks. "It's on! Use any method to attract more people to your designated person!"

"Huh?" I said, taken aback. Did he just say...?

"Wait a second," said Sasuke, holding a hand up.

"OKAY!" Kiba announced, ignoring our remarks as well. "START!"

"Oi, hold on a second!" I said, trying to stop him, but it was no use.

They ran off to converse with groups about the bet.

"My goodness," Neji said.

"Oh dear." I replied, shaking my head. There will many broken hearts tonight.

Senpai - an older acquaintance by a year or more; but not too much older

* * *

**Thanks for reading--**


End file.
